Mi amigo invisible
by Joanne Austen
Summary: Ginny se siente sola tras la partida de Harry a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes...y la soledad es la peor de las consejeras, ¿Le dará Ginny a su cuerpo lo que a gritos le pide?... Fic PWP, alto contenido sexual
1. Placer en tres actos

**Amigo invisible**

**Holaaaaaaa… antes que nada debo añadir que este fic tiene alto contenido sexual, algo de violencia y muuuuy poca trama, es decir, aquellos que no hayan cumplido los 18 años SAQUEN SUS NARICES DE ESTE FIC, no quiero corromper a nadie xD…**

**Básicamente la historia consiste en lo que hace Ginny para cubrir sus necesidades durante la ausencia de Harry… LEAN y entérense de todo… Tengo planteado que sea un fic corto, quizás dos o tres capítulos… no seeeeeee, aunque si mi perversión alcanza altos niveles tal vez llegue a diez u once… vamos a ver cómo se dan las cosas…**

**Finalmente he de declarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de JK Rowling!**

**Placer en tres actos**

Primer Acto: Autosatisfacción

Ginny Weasley estaba al borde del lago, era un día muy caluroso y aún así nadie se encontraba en los jardines, la verdad es que la paranoia por la amenaza latente de Voldemort hacía que la gente evitara en lo posible asomar la nariz. Llevaba la camisa blanca arremangada, la túnica yacía en el suelo olvidada junto a sus zapatos, metió los pies en el agua, la cual increíblemente estaba fría

-Uhmmm- gimió sonoramente, y luego introdujo las manos y se las pasó por las piernas, la sensación era reconfortante

La verdad es que más que el caluroso día de verano, lo que la tenía tan afectada era el fuego que se arremolinaba en su vientre, y que a intervalos se expandía por cada fibra de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse. Hacía 3 meses que Harry había roto con ella para ir en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y por Merlín que lo extrañaba, su corazón y su cuerpo, pedían a gritos su regreso. Envidiaba a Hermione, ella los tenía a los dos para ella sola, y por mucho que la chica se las diera de santurrona, la pelirroja sabía que ella debía estar aprovechando las circunstancias.

Tomó otro poco de agua con la mano y se la pasó por el cuello, y como quien no quiere la cosa dejó que esta se deslizara hasta su pecho, y se detuvo en el nacimiento de los senos, una onda de ansiedad y expectativa recorrió su cuerpo y un leve suspiro salió de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y sin meditar mucho lo que hacía, abrió el primer botón de su camisa y acarició la piel expuesta de sus senos…otro botón se soltó de forma "accidental" dejando a la vista su sostén de encaje negro, pellizcó uno de sus pezones y este enseguida correspondió al contacto irguiéndose. Sentía la humedad arremolinarse en su zona sur, y un profundo anhelo en su pecho, se subió un poco la falda y con su dedo índice rozó su vagina por encima de su diminuta panty… si tan solo se atreviera…

Una oleada de culpa la invadió, así que se paró de golpe…no podía, no estaba bien, había prometido esperarlo, ella no era así... de las que se masturbaban.

Segundo Acto: Voyeurismo

Caminaba acelerada por los pasillos, necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas_- ¡Una ducha de agua fría! Sí, eso serviría, había escuchado que los chicos hacían eso cuando amanecían con un problemita entre las piernas-_ Se detuvo frente al baño de prefectos, y pronunció la contraseña, una vez dentro se dispuso a quitarse a ropa, al estar en ropa interior un sonido la distrajo de su tarea:

-¡Ahhhhh!-un gemido agudo se escuchó en la estancia

Ginny curiosa se adentró en el baño y observó que al borde de la gran bañera se encontraba luna con las piernas abiertas, acariciando su vagina con el extremo de su varita. La pelirroja abrió la boca y retrocedió un poco, quiso irse, de verdad que sí, sin embargo la semilla de la curiosidad ya se había sembrado en ella, así que se ocultó tras un muro y se dedicó a observar como la chica rubia había empezado a introducir dentro de ella su varita y ligeros espasmos cubrían su cuerpo y meneaba las caderas, subió una de las manos a su pecho, y sin poderlo evitar un grito salió de sus labios, a la par que su cuerpo convulsionaba.

Ginny cerró sus ojos, en un vano intento de regular su respiración entrecortada, inconscientemente rodó un poco su panty y con un dedo sintió su humedad, un temblor placentero la recorrió, y se estremeció al pensar que era la lengua de Luna la que la acariciaba_-¡Qué diablos!- pensó sobresaltada y enseguida retiró la mano de su zona sur, donde unos de sus dedos había divagado dentro de su estrecha cavidad- ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Estaba excitada por mirar a Luna?...no, no podía ser…_

Acto III: Sexo salvaje

Horrorizada volvió en sus pasos, no sabía que le pasaba, tenía que salir de allí y confinarse en su habitación hasta que esos días de locura pasaran… Caminaba de espalda, en shock por lo que había estado haciendo, hasta que se sintió chocar de lleno con otro cuerpo, uno cálido y bien dispuesto…

-¿Te gusta?- susurró en su oído una voz profunda que no supo identificar… sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su vientre y la otra sobre su pecho, masajeándolo sobre el delgado encaje. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y su cerebro se desconectó, la parte racional de Ginny parecía haberse ido de viaje, en ese momento se entregó al placer, pues eso era lo único que detectaba su cuerpo: intensas oleadas de placer, aquel extraño había introducido sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, y acariciaba suavemente su clítoris, abrió los ojos para encarar a aquel intruso, sin embargo no pudo ver nada, sentía sus manos fuertes invadiéndola, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, pero no podía ver nada

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con la voz ronca

-Si te lo dijera saldrías corriendo

Ginny trató de identificar a quién pertenecía aquella voz ronca, sin embargo no lograba identificarla… no podía concentrarse ahora que sentía como unos labios succionaban su pezón derecho por encima del encaje

-Ahhhh- un gemido escapó de sus labios, pero inmediatamente fue acallada por un beso lujurioso, cargado de deseo, que dejó a la pelirroja sin aliento, aquel extraño invisible mordió su labio con fiereza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su virilidad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Luna con voz temblorosa

El extraño cortó el beso y halo a Ginny a un pasillo a la izquierda de la estancia. Estuvieron muy quietos, la pelirroja contuvo la respiración al escuchar los pasos de Luna

-Debieron ser los Gynklupan que nuevamente vinieron a observarme

Esperaron un rato hasta que un portazo les indicó que Luna había abandonado la estancia, la pelirroja sintió como la tomaban de la mano y la conducían a la gran bañera, todos los chorros fueron abiertos, y el vapor empezó a inundar la estancia, sin embargo la parte racional de Ginny pareció despertar, así que añadió:

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo con voz queda

No recibió respuesta, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a recoger su ropa y a marcharse, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que terminara de arrepentirse. Sin embargo cuando intentó ponerse su camisa sintió como era tomada en brazos, pataleó y trató de deshacerse de abrazo:

-¡No, por favor no!

Nuevamente quedó sin respuesta, aún así ella continuó intentando zafarse:

-No puedo hacer esto… por favor déjame ir- dijo sollozando

-¡Vas a terminar lo que empezaste, zorra calienta huevos!- masculló aquel extraño

Fue arrojada en el suelo con poca delicadeza y cuando intentó pararse se dio cuenta de que sus pies y manos estaban inmovilizados, alguna fuerza invisible le impedía mover sus extremidades, era como si estuviera amarrada. Rompió a llorar y a gritar con fuerza, pero nada servía, abrió los ojos con horror al ver su tanga negra rasgarse como por arte de magia, y sentir unos gemidos contenidos de aquel hombre invisible, su vagina se humedeció considerablemente cuando su pezón fue mordido con fuerza, y tuvo que contener un gemido… _no iba a ceder, esto no le gustaba_.

Un dedo fue introducido en su interior, y esta vez el extraño emitió un gemido al sentir su humedad

-Ahhhhh… estás muy húmeda- gruñó-sí que eres puta Weasley

Ginny emitió un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió como mordían su clítoris, a la par que entraban y salían con rapidez de su interior. Gemía con fuerza, y cuando estaba a punto de explotar, el extraño cesó sus caricias. La decepción e inconformidad se posaron en su pecho, sintió como era arrastrada por el frío suelo y colocada al borde de la bañera con las piernas abiertas, la extraña fuerza que las mantenía atadas pareció desvanecerse, sin embargo ya no tenía ganas de huir, menos ahora que estaba siendo penetrada tan salvajemente desde el interior de la bañera

-Ah, ah, ah… dale duro… ah, así… más fuerte- imploraba la pelirroja

Nuevamente cuando se sentía a estallar aquel extraño cesó la penetración… Sintió que la inducían a colocarse en cuatro patas justo al borde de la bañera, un escozor invadió su trasero cuando recibió una fuerte nalgada

-¡AY!- chilló la pelirroja- pero enseguida el dolor fue olvidado cuando sintió un objeto duro y frío introducirse en su vagina, y emitir deliciosas vibraciones- Ah, uhmmmmmmm

-Abre la boca perra

Ginny hizo lo que aquella voz le decía, estaba demasiado excitada, y ahora más que sentía ese miembro invisible en su boca- uhmmmm

-¡Chupa!- Ordenó nuevamente

Ginny empezó la punta, succionando suavemente, luego fue metiéndolo poco a poco, hasta sentir que este entraba por su garganta- uhmmmm- gimió sonoramente cuando el aparato en su vagina empezó a vibrar con mayor rapidez, así que impulsada por la excitación que recorría su cuerpo empezó a succionar con mayor intensidad

-Ahhhh, así… sigue perra, cómetelo todo

-Uhmm… Uhmmm- gemía Ginny al ritmo de los chupetazos

Luego de dos succiones particularmente intensas sintió como su boca se llenaba de un líquido de sabor amargo

-Ahhhhh- gimió el extraño- eres buena perra

Ginny dejó el líquido descender por su garganta, y sintió como este le quemaba

-Uhmmmm- gimió Ginny- la sensación del vibrador y del semen descender dentro de ella era demasiado excitante. Gruñó decepcionada cuando sintió el vibrador salir de su interior, pero enseguida se sintió llena nuevamente

-ah, ah, ah- gemía al ritmo de la penetración. Tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, y sentía temblar sus piernas, finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo, luego de tres embestidas, gritó a todo pulmón ante la sensación que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se dejó caer en el piso agotada y ya no oyó más nada, pues sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse involuntariamente.

**OoOoO**

Despertó aturdida, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se levantó con pereza y confusión- _¿Dónde estaba? aquella no era su habitación_. De repente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, y sintió vergüenza por haberse portado de esa manera… Era cierto que no era virgen, ya había estado con Harry, pero ese día habían pasado las cosas más extrañas: había estado tocándose en un sitio público, luego se había excitado al ver a Luna y después… había estado con… ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso un fantasma?, no imposible, ellos podían hacerse invisibles, pero no materializarse… ¿Acaso un Slytherin? ¿O algún desconocido?... no, ella le conocía, y él a ella, la había llamado por su nombre y le había dicho que no revelaría su identidad porque saldría corriendo… ¿Sería Flich…?- Ginny hizo una mueca al imaginarse que pudo haberse tirado al celador… ¿o sería Snape?... La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cien aturdida… podía ser cualquiera, hasta Hagrid… sintió como su estómago se revolvía, y suspiró resignada, no tenía forma de averiguar con quien había estado.

Se levantó y se sorprendió al notar que estaba absolutamente vestida, con túnica y todo… miró en su interior y comprobó que le había colocado el brasiere y todo… lo único que faltaba eran sus pantys, y entonces recordó que aquel extraño las había rasgado, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrarlas, no quería dejar un reguero en el baño de prefectos, pero no las encontró_- si se encargó de vestirte obviamente, limpió cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido-se dijo mentalmente enojada…_

Decidió que era hora de irse, buscó en su túnica su reloj de bolsillo (heredado de su hermano Charlie, quien a su vez lo había recibido de su abuelo); al sacarlo sintió que un papel cuidadosamente doblado caía en el suelo, frunció el ceño y leyó:

_Buen cogida Weasley…_

_Te veo mañana a las 10:00 pm, aquí mismo_

_veamos que sabes hacer con ese grandioso culo que te gastas_

La pelirroja reprimió un gemido de angustia… la verdad es que no se sentía capaz de repetir lo vivido esa noche

Continuará

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Quién será el extraño que estuvo con Ginny?, ¿Tendrá un nuevo encuentro con Luna?... ¿Qué piensan?**


	2. Mordiendo la manzana prohibida

_**Bueno ya llegó la continuación, disculpen el retraso… Un beso, que lo disfruten… Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia y a **____** por su review. Sin más que añadir, espero que estén preparados porque lo que viene está candela… xD**_

**Cap. 2**

**Mordiendo la manzana prohibida**

Ginny abrió los ojos pesadamente_- ¡Cómo odiaba el sonido del despertador!-_ se desperezó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a asearse antes de asistir a clases. El agua caliente corrió a lo largo de su cuerpo, relajando cada músculo, penetrando cada poro, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y vació su mente, no quería pensar, en ese momento nada más existía en el mundo: sólo ella y su ducha.

Salió del baño chorreando agua, de seguro Lavender y Parvati le armarían un rollo por dejar el piso mojado, pero no le importó, esa mañana no estaba para preocuparse por nimiedades… _ni por nada, su cerebro se negaba a pensar… y su corazón… ¡Ay mejor ni lo tocaba!, el pobre aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido en la noche._ Se miró al espejo intentando encontrar algún aspecto diferente en su rostro, pero todo en apariencia estaba igual, sus ojos seguían siendo tan marrones como siempre, sin embargo algo en su interior había cambiado, si miraba con detenimiento podía darse cuenta, sus ojos ya no proyectaban un aura cándida e inocente, si no que ahora un dejo de perversión manchaba lo que en otro tiempo fue puro.

Desde niña había amado a Harry, para ella nunca existió otro, a pesar de que salió con Dean y Michael Corner jamás permitió que las cosas sobrepasaran el límite, ella se había reservado para uno, el único en su vida… su amor verdadero. Un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus labios, y las lágrimas brotaron, la desesperación se posó en su pecho_- ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado con la verdadera Ginny?_

Una fuerte campanada la sacó de su ensoñación, debía apurarse si quería alcanzar el desayuno, con el dorso de la mano secó sus lágrimas, se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Caminaba apresurada al gran comedor, cuando se sintió chocar de lleno contra alguien, miles de papeles volaron por el piso, ella se agachó y se dispuso a recogerlos con premura:

-Yo… lo siento- dijo tímidamente entregando los papeles a su dueño

-Fíjate por dónde vas Weasley- escupió Draco Malfoy- o la próxima vez tendré que lanzarte un cruciatus

Ginny fijó brevemente sus ojos en los de él y vio que un brillo malévolo los envolvía, el chico le sonrío de lado, antes de darse la espalda y desaparecer… en el pecho de Ginny se instauró un vacío que nada tenía que ver con la actitud déspota del chico, no pudo evitar pensar en el extraño con el que había estado la noche anterior, ¿Y si se trataba de Malfoy?... ¡Qué _asco!- pensó y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas-_ y súbitamente sus ganas de comer se esfumaron.

**OoOoO**

**En el campamento de Harry, Ron y Hermione**

-Hermione por favor, hazlo, un ratico nada más- imploró Ron

-Basta Ronald, no quiero

-Pero si antes no ponías tantos reparos- dijo el pelirrojo con reproche

-Lo sé, pero debes respetar mi decisión y ahora no deseo hacerlo- dicho esto la chica abandonó la carpa con aire decidido

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el butacón con aire contrariado y una dolorosa erección… tenía que hacer algo para desahogarse, y se le antojaba hacerlo con Hermione

-¿Qué tienes hombre?- preguntó Harry contrariado- parece como si quisieras matar alguien

Ron masculló algo inentendible, y asumió una postura aún más hostil

-¿Peleaste con Herms?, vi como ella salía de la tienda enojadísima

-Esta guerra es una mierda- dijo Ron ignorando la pregunta- te lo juro hermano mi paciencia se agota, y no sé si valdrá la pena

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry confundido

-¡A que hemos perdido tantas cosas y el futuro parece tan incierto!- Ron se pasó la mano por la cara a punto de estallar- ¡TODO ESTO ES UNA MIERDA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE LA NADA BUSCANDO ALGO QUE NO SABEMOS QUE ES, NI DONDE ESTÁ!

-Ron, yo siento…- empezó Harry dolido, se sentía culpable por someter a sus amigos a esta tortura que sólo le competía a él

-¿QUÉ LO SIENTES? ¿Y DE QUE SIRVE? YO ABANDONÉ A MI FAMILIA, A MI NOVIA… ¡TODO `POR ACOMPAÑARTE! POR CREER QUE EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ TENÍA UN PLAN, ALGÚN PODER ESPECIAL QUE NOS SALVARÍA… PERO ERES TAN NORMAL COMO NOSOTROS-gritó Ron enloquecido

-¿Y TU CREES QUE ES AGRADABLE?- escupió Harry con indignación- TODOS ESPERAN COSAS GRANDES DE MÍ, Y ES CIERTO SÓLO SOY UN ADOLESCENTE MÁS, SIN NADA ESPECIAL

Algo en la mirada de Ron se ablandó un poco, era cierto, su amigo debía estar pasándola mal, la rabia que corría por sus venas descendió un poco, respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, no sabía por qué había actuado de ese modo

-Lo siento hermano, yo…- el pelirrojo titubeó- no sé que me pasó, es que a veces la cabeza se me nubla

-No tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo lo que dijiste es cierto- dijo Harry mirándolo, en ese momento fijó su vista en el pecho de su amigo donde refulgía el guardapelo- ¿Ron cuánto tiempo llevas con esa cosa puesta?

-Desde esta mañana, tú me lo diste ¿recuerdas?

-Creo que esa cosa nos hace actuar de manera extraña… eso es lo que busca, que nos separemos

**OoOoO**

**Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería**

Estaba en las biblioteca, en la cual hacía un calor insoportable, Ginny sentía el sudor correrle por la piel, y un profundo sofoco en su pecho. Estaba con el ceño fruncido intentando resolver un problema de Aritmancia. Se había sentado en una mesa apartada con Luna, para intentar concentrarse, esa materia era difícil y tediosa.

-¿Luna hiciste el ejercicio que sale en la página 480?

-Aun no llego a ese Gin, disculpa si me distraje pero es que un lumpalox acaba de picarme

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la pelirroja sin mucho interés intentando no poner los ojos en blanco

-Mira- dijo la rubia instándola a que echara un vistazo debajo de la mesa

Ginny por seguirle la corriente hizo lo que le pedía, y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, al ver que Luna tenía la falda subida con su panty a la altura de los tobillos y entre sus piernas sobresalía una especie de tubo morado que vibraba continuamente

-Siento que todo me tiembla- dijo con voz inocentona- aaaaay

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ginny alarmada

-Es un animal que crece en ambientes polvorientos y aburridos, y le gustan los ambientes húmedos y estrechos… deberías apretar bien las piernas, no vaya a ser que te pique alguno a ti también

-¡Quítatelo pues!- dijo Ginny

-No puedo- dijo Luna con voz tristona- ¿me ayudas?

Ginny miró en todas direcciones, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea que se pusiera a halar eso ahí donde cualquiera podía verlas y malinterpretar las cosas

-¿Puedes caminar?

- No lo creo, es grande y está hundido en mí, además se mueve mucho… aaaaah

- bueno, mejor deslízate debajo de la mesa pues

Luna hizo lo que la pelirroja le indicó, y esta miró a todos lados antes de unírsele. La rubia estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas de par en par, dejando su vagina a la vista, y Ginny observó como esa cosa morada se movía dentro de ella. Involuntariamente, sintió como se humedecía, y su pecho se agitaba un poco… _todo se debía al calor… si, debía ser eso_

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres lo halaré, así que mantente firme

Ginny puso sus manos en la cosa morada y sintió como esta se agitaba un poco más fuerte, como si quisiera liberarse del agarre

-Ah, ah, ah- gimió Luna, y esto dejó helada a la pelirroja, una ola de excitación la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se sintió avergonzada

- Lo… lo siento Ginny, pero es que cuando se mueve así, me hace sentir… ah, ah, ah… síguelo agarrando, me gusta cuando vibra así… aaaahhhhh, uhmmmm

Ginny estaba muda, ahí frente a ella su mejor amiga se retorcía de la excitación, fijó su mirada en aquella extraña cosa que se removía en su interior y se relamió los labios, sentía la garganta seca, y su cuerpo vibraba ante la expectación. Sin meditarlo se dejó llevar, y puso sus labios sobre él y lo succionó

-Uhmmm, uhmmm- gimió Ginny

-ah, ah, ah- Luna se removía enloquecida- se mueve mucho, delicioso… ah, ah, ah… dame más nena… ah, ah… así sigue

Ginny atacaba con fiereza aquella cosa introduciéndola a fondo en su garganta

-uhmmm, ahhhhhhh- Luna gemía con los ojos cerrados, cuando parecía al borde, empujó a la pelirroja, quien cayó de espaldas en el suelo, abrió sus piernas, y apartando sus pantys la penetró con fiereza. Ginny quiso gritar, pero se recordó a si misma donde estaba, así que se contuvo

-Ah, ah, ah- gemían ambas de forma acompasada, y luego de varias embestidas se vieron envueltas en el más arrollador de los orgasmos

Cuando terminaron, Luna se hizo a un lado, y Ginny vio como ella extraía aquel extraño tubo de sus piernas, la pelirroja estaba aturdida, por sus piernas sentía correr un líquido blancusco, lo tocó con sus dedos, y miró a la rubia de forma interrogante

-Es mi invento- dijo con voz de inocencia

-¿Ah?- dijo Ginny confundida

-Es que me gusta penetrar a otras chicas… y chicos, así que hice un aparato que se adaptara a mi vagina, me inspiré en el "consolador" muggle, pero este es mucho mejor, porque segrega una sustancia lubricante que es la que sostienes entre tus dedos. La rubia se acercó a ella y paso su lengua por su vagina succionando el líquido que la cubría

-Ah, ah, uhmmmmm- gimió la pelirroja

-Delicioso- dijo la rubia alejándose un poco

-Señoritas están ustedes en graves problemas- dijo en forma severa una mujer que las miraba inclinada sobre la mesa

**OoOoO**

**En el campamento de Harry, Ron y Hermione**

-Chicos hagamos las paces, de verdad no debemos dejar que esa cosa nos siga afectando… tal vez deberíamos llevarlo por menos tiempo, desde ahora cada uno lo llevará 4 horas y se lo pasará al otro

-¡Yo no me he peleado con nadie por culpa de un medallón!- dijo Hermione enojada- me peleo con ustedes porque son unos imbéciles

-Herms, sé que no quieres decir eso, quítate el guardapelo por favor… yo lo llevaré- pidió Harry

-¡No Harry!, yo no soy manipulable, y por el hecho de ser mujer no significa que sea débil, así que completaré mi turno- dicho esto salió enojada y subió al piso donde estaban las camas

-Mujeres- masculló Ron- Yo no las entiendo, ¿tu sí?

-Absolutamente no…

-LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO IDIOTAS- gritó Hermione enloquecida.

Luego de una hora tratando de encontrar alguna noticia de interés en la radio, Harry y Ron decidieron ir acostarse decepcionados.

Al llegar al piso superior vieron que Hermione dormía con la respiración acompasada, los chicos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se metieron en la cama que compartían. Tan pronto como se acostaron los chicos cayeron rendidos.

A eso de las 2 am, Hermione se levantó para ir al baño, al regresar se fijó en los chicos los cuales dormían boca arriba, muy quietos, sintió como el deseo la invadía… los quería a los dos, sigilosamente se acercó al borde de la cama y se quitó la pijama y ropa interior dejándola en el suelo, y quedando solo con el guardapelo en su pecho. Con cuidado se situó en medio de ambos, y bajó sus pantalones de pijama un poco de manera que ambos miembros saltaron a la vista, y se dispuso a pajearlos, los penes de ambos respondieron con rapidez_- uhmmmm, delicioso- dijo relamiéndose_

-¿Qué diablos haces?- interrogó Harry mirando a la castaña con confusión

-Vamos Harry, sé que lo quieres- dicho esto se acercó a él y lo beso con lujuria, al tiempo que seguía moviendo la mano sobre el pene de Ron. Harry al principio no respondió, pero al final el calor que invadía su mente le nubló el pensamiento

**OoOoO**

-Señorita Lovegoog, Weasley- dijo la bibliotecaria con frialdad- acompáñenme, no toleraré comportamientos impropios dentro de la biblioteca

Luna y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada culpable, ahora sí que las habían pillado. La pelirroja se sintió enrojecer. Caminaron en dirección a la salida, cuando el profesor Snape las atajó en la salida

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- interrogó a la mujer anciana cuando se encontró que llevaba a las chicas por los brazos

-Estas jovencitas estuvieron haciendo cosas inmorales dentro de la biblioteca- dijo en forma severa-las estoy llevando a la oficina del director

-Si quiere me ocuparé de que reciban un adecuado castigo

-¿Me haría usted el favor?- dijo la mujer cambiando el tono- la verdad es que no deseo abandonar mi puesto de trabajo

-Por supuesto, ahorita tengo tiempo para designarles un castigo

-Bien, entonces las dejo con usted

La mujer se dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio, mientras que las chicas en silencio caminaban detrás del profesor quien las conducía a las mazmorras. Una vez llegaron a su despacho este se volteó y se dirigió a ellas:

-Así que andaban en "actividades impropias"- dijo haciendo hincapié en impropias

-Señor yo…- empezó Ginny pero se vio interrumpida por un gesto del profesor, con el cual hizo que sus manos y pies fueran atados a la silla -¿Pero qué hace?- dijo la pelirroja furiosa

Nuevamente Snape la ignoró y se dirigió a Luna:

-Lovegood, lámale el coño a esta zorra- dijo en un tono frío, oscuro que a Ginny se le hizo extrañamente conocido- Excítenme ¡ahora!, quiero ver lo que pueden hacer

Luna no se hizo de rogar y fue hasta donde estaba Ginny y bajó su braga hasta la altura de sus tobillos, y empezó a pasar su lengua a lo largo de la vagina de la pelirroja

-No, Luna, noooo- gruñó la pelirroja- no le des el gusto a este sádico

-Pero si me estoy dando gusto a mí misma Gin- dijo con una voz dulce succionando

La pelirroja sentía pequeños espasmos cubrirla desde su centro, pero intentaba contenerlos, no quería vencerse y someterse a él, alzó la mirada y la clavó con altivez en sus ojos fríos, no cedería ni un poco

-No te hagas la santurrona Weasley, sé que te gusta- dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras

Luna había intensificado las caricias y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando esta introdujo un dedo en su interior.

-Ahmmmm- gimió Ginny sin poder contenerse

-Gime nena, me encanta- dijo Luna entrecortadamente- Gime duro y te doy más

-AHHHHH- gritó Ginny al sentir como luna rozaba su vagina con el extraño aparato que había usado en la biblioteca; no sabía en qué momento se lo había puesto

-Dime qué quieres más y te lo daré- dijo Luna con una voz gutural

-Más dame más- suplicó la pelirroja- Ahhhhh, uhmmmm

Luna había empezado a penetrarla salvajemente al tiempo que había roto su camisa invadida por la excitación y se comía sus pezones

-Uhhh, dame duro- gimió Ginny

Ginny estaba sumida en las sensaciones experimentadas, el mundo parecía haberse borrado, su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo, ella solo sentía

-AHHHH- chilló Luna cesando el movimiento de sus caderas, y la pelirroja se vio forzada a abrir los ojos, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido, al ver que detrás de Luna se encontraba Snape penetrándola salvajemente y masajeando sus senos. Luna convulsionaba como una posesa, y Ginny sentía la vibración del movimiento en su vagina

-ah, ah, ah- gemía Luna, a la par que Snape gruñía

-Muévete-ordeno el profesor de pociones

Luna salió del interior del Ginny, y el profesor atacó uno de sus senos, a la par que pellizcaba el otro, la rubia decidió no quedarse atrás y con su lengua acarició su húmeda vagina

-ah, ah, ah- gemía Ginny

Snape frenó sus caricias y agarró a la pelirroja en brazos y la puso en el piso

-Colócate sobre mí- ordenó

Ginny no se hizo de rogar, y se acostó sobre él, quien enseguida introdujo su miembro y empezó a moverse con cadencia

-Lovegood, dale por detrás sin compasión

-AHHHHHH- chilló Ginny cuando Luna se introdujo en su ano- DUELE- gimió con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se inmutó y continuaron en lo su suyo, pronto el dolor se fue desvaneciendo

-Ah, ah, ah, me encanta- empezó a gemir la pelirroja ansiosa por más

- Córrete perra- gruñó Snape, al tiempo que intensificaba la penetración- Los tres gritaron sin contenerse al alcanzar el orgasmo

**OoOoO**

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos pensativa, en esos dos días su mundo había cambiado de forma intempestiva, la niña dulce e inocente que fue ya no estaba, había quedado atrás, y lo que ahora era distaba mucho de lo que había soñado ser… y todo había empezado en las orillas del lago, donde aquel calor que la invadió desde su vientre la consumió y la llevó a caer en las redes de un extraño, un ser sin rostro, que hubiera querido creer que era producto de su imaginación, y sin embargo no podía mentirse, en esos dos últimos días había transgredido todas las barreras, y eso la asustaba y la hacía sentir miserable por un lado, pero por otro… ¡Cuantas sensaciones había experimentado!.

Se pasó las manos por la cara desconcertada, aún sentía la humedad de su reciente encuentro con el profesor de pociones y su amiga Luna… Las cosas no podían seguir de ese modo, ella debía parar, poner límites, ¡no podía ir acostándose con cuánta gente se le atravesara por el camino!

Siguió vagando sin rumbo, hasta que un pensamiento asalto su mente, el recuerdo de la cita concertada con aquel extraño en el baño de prefectos, sintió un peso en el estómago y cierta ansiedad… ¿Qué haría? ¿Acudiría?

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado…. Besos**_

_**Jo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Consecuencias de mi cobardía**

Estaba en su cama calentita, luego de un buen baño. Al final, no tuvo el valor de dirigirse a la cita con aquel desconocido, simplemente no pudo… en su mente un tumulto de pensamientos amenazaban con propinarle un dolor de cabeza: Luna en la biblioteca, Luna y Snape en las mazmorras -_¡Por Dios! Soy un monstruo-_. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, estaba desconcertada, como sí su cuerpo se hubiera visto poseído por algún demonio que doblegara su voluntad, haciéndola actuar de ese modo.

Hubiera querido creer que alguna fuerza exterior dominaba sus acciones, pero por más que quisiera sabía que ella era la responsable, y eso era lo que en verdad le asustaba, la idea de que no se conocía, y no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el cansancio terminó por vencerla, buscando resguardarse de su situación en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños

_Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose me atosiga, me hace querer escapar, pero no hay donde esconderse, por más que corro no logro alejarme de aquel sonido._

_Llego a un pasillo ciego, no tengo a donde agarrar, y el sonido se hace más fuerte, el clack-clack tintinea en mis oídos amenazando con ensordecerme. Los latidos de mi corazón retumban con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como aquellos acusadores pasos. Siento la angustia recorrerme, para luego transformarse en pánico… clack-clack-clack_

_Sin saber por qué empiezo a golpear con fuerza la pared de piedra en frente a mí, y como por arte de magia, una puerta pequeña aparece, sin pensarlo dos veces giro el pomo, pero este no se movió, ahogo un grito al ver como en el pomo aparecía una especie de boca y nariz_

_-Todo tiene un precio, pequeña_

_-¿Qué desea? ayúdeme por favor… me vienen siguiendo_

_-El precio es elevado, cuando de quien huyes es de tu propia consciencia _

_-¿mi consciencia?_

_-Tienes dos opciones, y una vez tomada tu decisión no habrá vuelta atrás…_

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-Puedes quedarte y afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, o puedes pasar a través de mí_

_-Déjeme entrar por favor, tengo mucho miedo ¿Cuál es el precio?_

_-La perversión- respondió el pomo con sorna pasando su lengua por encima de sus labios- ¿Estás dispuesta?_

_Ginny se estremeció ante ese gesto, pero estaba aterrada, y sentía el sonido de los pasos como un fuerte martilleo… no, no podía enfrentarse a lo que había hecho, no tenía cara_

_-Sí, si acepto-dijo Ginny suplicante- déjeme entrar por favor_

_-Mi lengua está seca, necesito algo de humedad, para poder abrirme_

_-¿Quiere que vaya por agua?- se aventuró Ginny_

_-No- dijo el pomo con voz ronca- siéntate y abre las piernas_

_Ginny abrió muchos los ojos aterrada, se quedó sin palabras ante esa petición_

_-O siempre puedes enfrentarte a tus actos… ya no queda mucho tiempo, escucha como se acercan los pasos_

_Ginny se sentó sobre el suelo de fría piedra, e intentando controlar el temblor de las piernas las abrió_

_-Quítate las bragas, y acércate un poco más_

_La pelirroja obedeció, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como el pomo extendía su lengua, la cual se asemejaba a una delgada serpiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía ver aquello._

_Una sensación placentera recorrió su sexo de adelante hacia atrás, reprimió un suspiro al sentir como jugueteaban con su clítoris… ¡oh si!, aquí estaba de nuevo la Ginny pervertida, disfrutando de los placeres carnales_

_-AHHHHHH- chilló cuando lo sintió introducirse en su vagina, moviéndose sinuosamente en su interior. Uhmmmm_

_Sintió llegar a la gloria cuando aquella lengua metálica empezó a entrar y salir de su interior_

_-Ah, ah, ah- gemía descontroladamente, a la par que pequeños espasmos empezaban a invadirla_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó al llegar al orgasmo, abrió los ojos y sintió como el pomo salía de su interior, se subió las bragas y se levantó_

_-Ahora déjame entrar- dijo la pelirroja_

_-Ya estás dentro, pero no hay forma de que escapes de las consecuencias de tus actos, tarde o temprano terminan por alcanzarte- la voz del pomo resonó con fuerza, y la puerta empezó a desvanecerse_

_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- chilló la pelirroja desesperada- me dijiste que me ayudarías, yo pagué el precio, ahora sácame de aquí_

_-En realidad disfrutaste del pago… y no, no puedo hacer nada por ti, no hay forma de escapar_

_-Ginny volteó y observó el pasillo donde una especie de encapuchado se acercaba a ella, haciendo un monstruoso sonido al caminar_

-¡Ginny despierta!- gritó Parvati zarandeándola por los hombros

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, pero tenía la mirada pérdida, y brillantes gotas de sudor cubrían su frente

-¿Qué… qué paso?

-Estabas gritando, y me asusté

-Lo siento… ¿Desperté a las demás?

-No, las otras no han llegado- dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si… si algo así

Parvati la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-A mi me parece que tuviste un sueño húmedo- dijo de forma picarona, con lo cual logró que Ginny haciendo gala de la genética Weasley se pusiera colorada hasta las orejas

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque antes de que gritaras como una loca despavorida, gemías, y decías "ah, ah, ah dame más" y tenías tu mano puesta aquí, y hacías así- dijo la morena metiendo la mano debajo de su bata imitando a la pelirroja

Ginny volteó la mirada avergonzada, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ya ni siquiera podría dormir tranquila

-No te sonrojes Gin, a todas nos pasa- dijo en un tono cómplice- Ahora, cuéntame con que soñabas

-No puedo decírtelo, me avergüenza

-¡Por Dios Gin! Acabo de ver cómo te masturbabas ¿No crees que eso de la vergüenza carece de sentido dadas las circunstancias?

Ginny se animó a contarle el sueño, cuando terminó la morena la miraba con la boca abierta y una mirada lasciva

-¡Sí que eres perra! Ese es el sueño más pervertido que haya oído… ¡Mira como me has puesto!

Antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer algo la chica había tomado su mano y la había puesto sobre su pantys, la pelirroja emitió un grito ahogado al notar lo húmeda que estaba.

**OoOoO**

**En el campamento de Harry, Ron y Hermione**

-¿Herms… Harry? ¿Pero qué demonios?- preguntó Ron confundido al ver a su mejor amiga besándose con Harry a la par que tocaba sus partes íntimas del pelirrojo

-Tenías razón Ron… yo, yo… deseaba esto- dijo reprimiendo un gemido al sentir como Harry atacaba uno de sus pechos

-Peroo…ahhhhh- Ron iba a replicar, pero al ver esto la chica se había soltado del agarre de Harry, para situarse entre las piernas del pelirrojo, dándole un mordisco juguetón justo en la punta de su miembro

-¿No lo quieres?- dijo la chica sugerente- sólo dímelo y me detendré dijo succionando con sus labios la parte superior

El pelirrojo estaba mudo, nunca había visto a su amiga tan desinhibida, si es cierto que habían tenido algunos encuentros fugaces, pero no había pasado de unos pequeños besos y toqueteos, y ahora Hermione estaba ahí en la cama con los dos, aquella idea le resultaba inquietante por un lado, pero muy excitante por otro

-¿Debo asumir tu silencio como una negativa?- dijo la chica haciendo un amago de levantarse

Ron la miró con un brillo de excitación y furia en los ojos, así que puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica impidiendo que esta se levantara, y luego la empujó hasta introducir en su boca todo su enorme miembro

-Ahhhh, así… chupa- dijo en un gruñido

Harry decidió no quedarse por detrás, así que empezó a besar la espalda de la castaña poco a poco hasta llegar justo a la parte superior de sus glúteos, una vez allí decidió curiosear la intimidad de la chica. Primero pasó uno de sus dedos por toda la extensión de la vagina de la chica

-Uhhhh… estás muy húmeda Herms- dijo con la voz ahogada- quiero probarte- dicho esto se posicionó entre sus piernas y pasó la lengua por su sexo despacio

Hermione extrajo el miembro de Ron de su boca, para emitir un gemido

-Ahhhhh… más rápido Harry…me encanta- dijo gimiendo

-Eres deliciosa, amo tu sabor

-Ah, ah, ah… así, me encanta- Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que le producían las caricias del moreno

-Chupa- gruñó Ron, al verse desatendido por la cataña- Uhhhhhhhhhhh- soltó cuando la chica abriendo la boca introdujo todo su miembro, sentía la excitación en su vientre, la humedad de su lengua, la calidez del interior de su boca, sus succiones, el estar teniendo sexo con sus dos mejores amigos, la suma de estas situaciones lo tenían excitado, sentía un calor propagarse desde su centro, y cada poro de su piel estaba hipersensible, hasta el más leve roce en ese estado le producía un jalón que amenazaba con arrastrarlo al fondo o con llevarlo a la cima, ya no podía más, trataba de contenerse, no quería llegar al orgasmo, quería prolongar aquellas sensaciones, y sin embargo después de una succión especialmente desgarradora se liberó. Hermione sintió como el semen caliente de su amigo se expandía en su boca, y eso la excitó, así que aumentó el ritmo de las succiones, quería comérselo, aquel pene era suyo.

-Ah, Ah, oh si Herms, me encanta, dale más- gemía Harry pajeándose, quien había dejado a un lado sus labores en la vagina de la chica para observar como ella le mamaba el miembro a su amigo.

Ron se dejó caer exhausto luego de alcanzar el orgasmo, Hermione sin embargo se volteó hacia donde estaba Harry… ella no estaba satisfecha todavía. Se relamió la comisura de los labios, donde le quedaba un poco de semen.

La chica se sentó en el regazo de Harry, y dejó que el ojiverde se hundiera hasta el fondo

-AHHHHH- chilló al sentir como la invadía, una punzada se extendió desde su vagina, era doloroso, El chico se empezó a mover con rapidez y la castaña chillaba del dolor, Harry la miró desconcertado

-¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo Harry?- le reprochó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos

-Perooo… si tu…- titubeó el moreno- si tu iniciaste

-¿Yo qué?- dijo la chica con pánico- no es cierto, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- luego reprimió un gemido al ver a Ron quien yacía desnudo a su lado- ¿Qué me hicieron?- sollozó y salió corriendo de aquella habitación dejando a Harry confundido

**En Hogwarts…**

-¡Qué haces!- chillo Ginny

-Mira como me has puesto- dijo la morena moviendo la mano de Ginny sobre su sexo

-¡Parvati!- dijo la chica horrorizada al sentir como la morena rodaba su panty para que su mano quedara en contacto con su sexo

-Ahhhhhh- gimió la morena-ahhhhhhh, uffff me has puesto muy húmeda

-Esto no está bien- Ginny hizo un amago de levantarse, pero Parvati la halo por la bata haciendo que cayera de espalda, luego rápidamente se montó sobre ella

-¿Pero que…?- empezó la pelirroja, pero se quedó sin habla al sentir como la chica le agarraba el sexo

-Ummmmmmmmmm- gimió la pelirroja, arqueando la espalda

La morena haciendo las pantys a un lado, deslizó su mano a lo largo de la húmeda vagina de la pelirroja, iniciando un movimiento lento que amenazaba con enloquecer a la chica al sentir como desde su sexo se emitían pequeños corrientazos que se extendían por todo su cuerpo haciéndola arquear la espalda. La morena succionaba sus pechos al tiempo que movía la mano con un poco más de rapidez

-Ah, ah, ah- gemía la chica-aaaaaaay, dame más

OoOoO

Ginny caminaba apresurada por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, se encontraba acalorada por su encuentro matutino con Parvati, aún no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido, la forma en que la había tocado, como con su lengua había recorrido su sexo. Negó con la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos recuerdos, decidió que empezaría su día de una forma tranquila, con buen pie, iniciando desde cero.

Llegó a las puertas del gran comedor y se vio obligada a detener su marcha, pues una gran multitud de agolpaba al frente del lugar y se ahogó al ver cómo sus pantys negras estaban suspendidas en la pared al lado de un escrito que rezaba:

"_Espero hoy a las 9 pm en el mismo lugar de la otra noche a la dueña de estas bragas, o mañana me la follaré públicamente en este mismo sitio"_

Ginny apretó los ojos, y un gran peso cayó en su estómago al entender que no podía huir, su camino estaba marcado por la perversión. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, así que alejó a toda prisa de ese lugar, puso toda su atención en caminar rápidamente, quería desaparecer.

No tenía otra opción debía acudir esa noche al encuentro con aquel extraño, y aunque se dijera que se negaría, que no dejaría que las cosas se salieran de control, ella sabía que su voluntad era débil y que terminaría cediendo…

-¿Qué pasó pobretona?- escucho que dicen del otro lado del pasillo, sin embargo no siento ánimos de responder a las provocaciones del estúpido de Malfoy

Paso por su lado con la frente en alto, intentando alejarme de ahí con la mayor dignidad que soy capaz de mostrar, sin embargo al pasar por su lado siento que me agarra por el brazo y me detiene

-¡Qué mierda quieres Malfoy!- le digo perdiendo la paciencia- hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

-¡Vaya!- dice sonriendo de medio lado- tal parece que la ausencia de Potter está empezando a pasar facturas, tal vez deberías buscar consuelo en otra parte… ya sabes, he escuchado que Neville está dispuesto a hacerte el favorcito

-Gracias Malfoy lo tendré en cuenta- digo fingiendo agradecimiento

-Vaya, si que estás desesperada- dice sonriendo sarcásticamente- no creí que cayeras tan bajo

-No Malfoy, si estuviera desesperada en realidad me follaría a un tarado como tú- dije con sorna- los chicos como Neville son especiales… ufff, de solo pensar en él… me pongo a mil- dije con voz estrangulada y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas al ver la expresión de horror que se dibujaba en el rostro del chico- en cambio cuando pienso en ti…- dije cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir- no pasa nada ¿Entiendes?

Dicho esto me zafé de su agarre y continué con mi camino con la frente en alto… el nuevo rumbo que había tomado mi vida tenía muchas partes negativas, pero una de las ventajas que tiene el ser una perra es la habilidad para manejar comentarios insidiosos como los Malfoy. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír con sinceridad después de tantos días sumida en las sombras.


End file.
